


Coisas em comum

by XixisssUchiha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute Kids, First Kiss, Fluff, Iwa pai do Tobio, KageHina kids, M/M, Oikawa pai do Shouyou, Parents AU, Single Parents
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XixisssUchiha/pseuds/XixisssUchiha
Summary: Assim que colocou os olhos em Iwaizumi, Oikawa sabia que devia ter algo que os dois compartilhassem além da paternidade independente. E as oportunidades sempre surgem pra provar se aquele sentimento era ou não uma dessas coisas.





	Coisas em comum

**Single dads**

— Shouyou! Eu juro que se eu tiver que te mandar pro banho mais uma vez nós não vamos. E aí você vai ter que explicar pro Tobio-chan que não foi ao aniversário dele porque estava cheirando mal feito um gambá.

— GWAAA, papai, por que você é assim? Já ‘tô indo.

 

Oikawa não pôde evitar um sorriso ao ver seu pequeno ruivo ir para o banheiro correndo, arrastando a toalha com estampa de patinhos atrás de si. Desde que recebera o convite Shouyou não falava de outra coisa a não ser da festa do Tobio-chan. Tanto que até Tooru já estava ficando animado para o evento.

 

‘Tá, a verdade era que sua animação não era apenas por ver a alegria do filho com o aniversário do amigo. Talvez o fato do pai desse tal amigo ter lhe chamado para dizer que, se estivesse livre, ele também poderia ficar na festa ajudando a olhar as crianças e confraternizando com outros adultos, lhe trouxera um pouco mais de expectativa do que deveria.

Fora apenas a segunda vez que Iwaizumi Hajime tomara a iniciativa de falar com Tooru, que já havia reparado no outro homem desde o início do ano letivo das crianças e já tinha tentado se aproximar incansavelmente.

 

♡♡♡

 

Iwaizumi era um cara muito sério. Talvez até um pouco rabugento. A primeira vez que falara com Oikawa foi para reclamar de como este tinha estacionado o carro na entrada da escolinha. Tooru tinha certeza que não estava atrapalhando, até porque não demoraria mais do que alguns minutos para buscar seu filho. Mas o outro passou todo o tempo em que esperavam as crianças saírem lhe dizendo que prestasse mais atenção da próxima vez.

A atitude rude que estava tendo foi imediatamente quebrada e esquecida quando um menino de cabelos negros como os do pai e olhos azuis bem escuros se aproximou, apertando com força a alça da mochila que carregava, e o moreno abaixou para receber o filho. O olhar de puro amor que o antes mal-encarado homem direcionou ao filho fez Oikawa se derreter no mesmo instante.

Assim, todas as vezes que se cruzavam na porta da pequena escola, Oikawa tentava puxar algum assunto. “Hoje eu estacionei melhor, não é, Iwaizumi-san?”, “Parece que nossos filhos se tornaram amigos Iwaizumi-san, nós deveríamos fazer o mesmo!”, “Soube que você trabalha com carros, Iwaizumi-chan, eu estou mesmo precisando de uma ajuda com o meu…”, “Hey, Iwa-chan! É bom ver que você também veio pra reunião de pais e mestres. Poderíamos beber alguma coisa depois disso, que tal?”.

Apesar de todas as tentativas Oikawa se via fazendo apenas um monólogo, já que o outro mal lhe respondia e jamais aceitava os convites para conversarem em outro local. Foram meses de conversas breves e olhares atravessados da parte do outro, porém, apesar de a pequena escola ter um horário flexível de entrada e saída dos alunos, os dois adultos encontravam-se todos os dias, sempre indo deixar ou buscar seus pequenos em horários comuns.

Às vezes Tooru achava que poderia estar forçando demais a interação com o outro, já que ele nunca iniciava uma conversa além do “Bom dia/Boa tarde” e se perguntava se Iwaizumi o achava alguém muito inconveniente. Porém, após retornar de uma breve viagem que fizera para levar Shouyou para visitar os avós, Oikawa foi surpreendido com o pequeno Tobio dizendo, assim que os avistou na entrada da escola:

— Olha papai! O Shou-chan e o papai dele voltaram! Tio Oikawa! Papai estava com saudades! Vem Shou, eu tenho que te mostrar meu caderno novo…

Oikawa viu os dois meninos entrarem na escola de mãozinhas dadas e se virou com um sorriso no rosto para encarar um Hajime cobrindo a face, envergonhado.

— Não precisa ter vergonha Iwa-chan. Nós também sentimos saudades de vocês!

— Não diga besteira, Shitty… digo, Oikawa. Eu só perguntei ao Sugawara-san se estava tudo bem, já que não vi você nos últimos dias e Tobio disse que Shouyou não estava vindo à escola. Não sei de onde ele tirou essa coisa de saudade…

— Do que você ia me chamar, Iwa-chan?

Iwaizumi ficou ainda mais corado e se enrolou na hora de responder, desconcertado.

— Nada, é, às vezes eu penso em apelidos bobos com seu nome, não que eu fique pensando nisso, ou em você, mas Tobio fala muito do Shou e...

— Aaaaw, você tem um apelido pra mim , Iwa-chan. É um pouco rude, mas tudo bem, um passo de cada vez.

Iwaizumi se afastou, resmungando, e Oikawa ficou estranhamente feliz com isso. Estava consciente do rumo que seus sentimentos estavam tomando, um rumo sem sentido e perigoso, mas que lhe fazia bem. E que mal tinha? Sabia que Iwaizumi era pai solteiro também, já havia conseguido retirar algumas informações de Suga, o professor dos meninos de quem Oikawa havia sido vizinho na infância. Soube que a mãe de Tobio vivia fora do país por causa de seu trabalho como modelo, vindo apenas algumas vezes por ano. E que, na verdade, ela e Hajime jamais foram casados,tendo sido pais muito jovens, o pequeno sendo fruto de um romance adolescente.

De fato, uma história muito semelhante à sua própria. Tooru fora pai aos 17 anos e Shouyou foi gerado em uma transa sem compromisso. Naquela época, Oikawa sequer sabia qual era sua sexualidade e acabou transando com a melhor amiga. Eram só curiosidade e inexperiência e a consequência havia sido o menino ruivo muito alegre que iluminava sua vida. Ainda mantinha a amizade forte com a mãe de Shouyou, e passou a cuidar do filho em tempo integral quando terminou a Universidade, para que a amiga pudesse se dedicar a seus próprios estudos, que haviam sido adiados em prol do pequeno.

Essa era uma coisa que tinha em comum com o moreno e Oikawa queria mesmo descobrir se teriam mais. E achava que, aos poucos, poderia quebrar as barreiras de Iwaizumi. Ainda que ele fosse hétero e que fossem apenas amigos, sentia que gostaria de tê-lo por perto. Por isso ficou tão feliz quando, algumas semanas depois de descobrir que Iwaizumi tinha lhe dado um apelido, este lhe falou sobre o aniversário de Tobio.

♡♡♡

 

Chegaram até o endereço escrito no convite. Shouyou segurava o presente de Tobio com força nas mãozinhas pequenas e andava praticamente pulando até a porta da casa.

 

— Shou, se comporte e não mexa em nada sem permissão, está me ouvindo?

— Sim papai.

Quando chegaram à porta, o ruivinho ficou estranhamente nervoso.

— O que foi meu pequeno gigante?

— E se o Tobio-chan não quiser usar o presente?

Oikawa se abaixou para ficar na altura do filho, e segurou aos mãozinhas ao dizer:

— Shouyou, você fez essa pulseira de amizade com muito carinho, certo? - o pequeno balançou a cabeça energicamente, confirmando. - E você e Tobio-chan são os melhores amigos, não é verdade? Então. Claro que ele vai querer usar, porque é algo dado por alguém especial.

O sorriso faltando dois dentes na parte de baixo se abriu, confiante, e então Oikawa acariciou os cabelos rebeldes do filho antes de se levantar e tocar a campainha. Foi Tobio quem a abriu e seus olhos escuros brilharam ao ver o amigo.

— Shou! Você veio!

— Mas é claro que vim, baka!

— Feliz aniversário, Tobio-chan. - Oikawa falou, bagunçando os fios do pequeno.

— Obrigado, tio. Papai está na cozinha com Suga-sensei e tio Daichi. Vem Shou, o Yuu e o Ryu estão aqui também.

 

Oikawa ainda viu quando Shouyou fez Tobio parar no meio da sala, ainda afastado das demais crianças que estavam na varanda, e lhe entregou o pacotinho com o presente. Tobio pediu para que Shouyou amarrasse a sua pulseira em seu bracinho esquerdo e fez o mesmo com a de Shouyou, que completava o par, dando um sorriso pequeno. Shouyou puxou Tobio para um abraço e Tooru pôde ouvir a vozinha de seu filho desejando um “feliz aniversário” nervoso antes de o ruivo correr para a varanda e Tobio ir caminhando atrás.

 

Entrou na cozinha sorrindo pela demonstração de carinho tão pura entre as crianças e imediatamente seus olhos encontraram os de Hajime. O moreno ficou com o rosto vermelho ao encarar o sorriso de Oikawa, o que só fez com que este aumentasse ainda mais.

— Com licença, Iwa-chan! Obrigado por nos convidar!

— Ah, Oikawa. Claro, fique à vontade. Aqui, pegue uma cerveja. Já conhece Sugawara-san, é claro.

— Sim, a vida toda. Tudo bem, Suga? Oi Daichi, quanto tempo.

— Oi Oikawa. Sim, verdade. Vim acompanhar o Suga e trazer meu sobrinho, Ryu, para a festa. Como vai?

 

Os quatro adultos permaneceram na cozinha, conversando, comendo petiscos e bebendo cerveja durante algum tempo. Vez ou outra algum deles ia observar as crianças, que brincavam no quintal. Era uma comemoração simples, mas Tobio parecia feliz em ter os amiguinhos consigo e Iwaizumi tinha um brilho nos olhos ao observar o filho interagir com as outras crianças.

 

Em certo momento o sobrinho de Daichi surgiu, arrastando o tio para ensinar alguma brincadeira. Suga o acompanhou, dando a mão ao outro homem em sinal de apoio. “Ah, então eles estão mesmo juntos, fico feliz pelo Suga”. Só quando os risos das crianças ficaram mais altos do lado de fora Oikawa reparou que tinha ficado sozinho com Iwaizumi dentro da casa. Virou-se em direção ao outro e viu que ele lhe observava atentamente. Sentiu o rosto esquentar então deu mais gole na bebida que tinha em mãos e iniciou a conversa.

— Tobio-chan parece feliz.

— Sim. Muito obrigado por trazer o Shou, significa muito. Tobio sempre teve dificuldade em se dar bem com outras crianças e a amizade do seu filho tem ajudado muito com isso. Ele é bem especial.

— Shou é a luz da minha vida. Tobio também é uma criança maravilhosa.

— Obrigado. Eu faço o que posso.

— A mãe dele mora fora, certo? Não conseguiu vir?

— Ah não. Essa época ela tem muito trabalho, campanhas de fim de ano e essas coisas. Ela ligou mais cedo e deve conseguir vir na segunda semana do ano novo.

— Ah, sim.

Iwaizumi pigarreou antes de continuar a falar.

— E a mãe do Shou-chan?

— Ah, ela estuda em outra cidade, não muito longe daqui. Fica com ele nos fins de semana. Nós concordamos que eu tomaria conta dele pra ela terminar os estudos, já que assim que ele nasceu ela teve que parar.

— Ah, entendo. Vocês ainda estão juntos então?

Hajime pegou outra lata de cerveja, deliberadamente não olhando para o rosto se Oikawa ao fazer a pergunta.

— Juntos? Ah, não. Shouyou foi o melhor acidente das nossas vidas, mas nós nunca estivemos realmente juntos. Nem poderíamos, considerando que eu sou gay.

Iwaizumi engasgou com o líquido que bebia e Oikawa se aproximou, segurando seus ombros, alarmado.

— Calma, respira fundo. Isso. Desculpe a surpresa. Espero que isso não seja um problema pra você…

Quando Iwaizumi finalmente se recuperou o suficiente para falar, respondeu, dando de ombros.

— Nem poderia ser. Seria o sujo falando do mal lavado.

Oikawa sentiu seu interior dar voltas com a resposta e o olhar do moreno e aproveitou a proximidade para fazer um carinho no ombro que ainda tocava levemente.

— Que bom Iwa-chan!

 

O clima foi quebrado por um ruivinho entrando correndo pela cozinha.

 

— Papai, tio Iwa, o Yuu ‘tá pegando doces da mesa e o Tobio ‘tá brigando!

— Shouyou, não corra na casa das pessoas.

— Tudo bem Shou-chan, já é mesmo hora de cantar parabéns. - Iwaizumi disse, sorrindo caloroso para o pequeno, que saiu correndo novamente pela casa, apesar do aviso do pai.

 

Cantaram o parabéns e logo os pais das crianças foram aparecendo para buscá-las. Os últimos a irem embora foram Suga e Daichi com o pequeno Ryu sem camisa, pois a tinha sujado com o bolo da festa. Oikawa ainda ficou, ajudando Iwaizumi a arrumar as coisas enquanto os pequenos ainda brincavam mais um pouco.

 

 

Quando terminaram de arrumar toda a cozinha, os dois foram até a sala ver os meninos. Os dois pequenos tinham adormecido lado a lado no tapete felpudo, as cabecinhas se encostando pela posição em que estavam deitados. Se alguém os visse naquele momento nem Tooru nem Hajime poderiam se defender da acusação de “pai babão”.

 

Depois de alguns minutos observando os pequenos Oikawa sentiu o toque de Iwaizumi em sua mão. Sem dizer nada o moreno conduziu o outro até a varanda.

— Obrigado pela ajuda, Oikawa.

— Por nada, Iwa-chan. Disponha.

— Eu… vou levar Tobio a um jogo de vôlei amanhã. Não sei se você e Shou-chan estariam interessados, mas…

— Claro! Eu jogava vôlei na escola, sabia?

— É mesmo? Eu também.

— Que ótimo saber que temos isso em comum! Eu era levantador e você? E o que está achando dessa temporada?

Sentaram-se nos degraus da varanda, falando sobre seu esporte favorito, discutindo sobre qual seria o melhor time da atualidade.

— Você não sabe o que está dizendo Shittykawa, é claro que Karasuno é forte.

— É forte mas nem se compara a Aoba Johsai!

— Ah, ok. Nisso temos que concordar.

Iwaizumi deu um leve tapa no joelho de Oikawa em um gesto afirmativo ao que tinha acabado de dizer e Tooru aproveitou e pôs sua própria mão sobre a do outro.

 

— Sabe, Iwa-chan. Eu acho que deveríamos pensar em um outro apelido pra você usar comigo. Shittykawa fere meus sentimentos.

 

Oikawa fez um bico emburrado e olhou para frente, observando o quintal da casa na penumbra da noite.

Num gesto de coragem Iwaizumi tocou no queixo de Tooru, trazendo o olhar dele para si. Se aproximou devagar, dando a oportunidade para o outro recusar se quisesse, mas quando Oikawa fechou os olhos, Hajime selou os lábios finos nos macios do outro.

Beijaram-se com carinho, sentindo a brisa suave que lhes envolvia, e quando se separaram, Iwaizumi falou.

— Bom, acho que você vai ter que me dar uma opção melhor, então. Estou disposto a te ver tentar.

— Ah, Iwa-chan, pode ter certeza que eu vou te dar uma opção melhor a cada dia.

Oikawa respondeu antes de puxar o moreno para mais um beijo, suas mãos segurando a nuca do outro com carinho.

 

Após mais alguns minutos de carícias os dois ouviram algo dentro da casa e logo Shouyou surgiu na porta, esfregando os olhinhos.

 

— Papai? - se aconchegou no colo de Oikawa. - Nós vamos morar com o Tobio e o tio Iwa agora?

Oikawa riu de leve da expressão alarmada que Hajime fez e respondeu, calmamente.

— Papai estava só ajudando o Iwa-chan a arrumar as coisas, nós já vamos embora. Não vamos morar aqui.

Despediram-se com a promessa de se encontrarem no dia seguinte para ver a partida juntos e, enquanto Oikawa dirigia pensando que não era nada ruim a ideia de morar com Iwa-chan e Tobio um dia, Hajime colocava o filho para dormir satisfeito com o início de algo que já lhe aquecia o coração.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Artistas da capa:  
> IwaOi: http://viria.tumblr.com  
> Bebês KageHina: https://twitter.com/kurolah?s=09  
> Jaa ne


End file.
